


Ты такая же, как мы

by UsagiToxic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Japanese, Feminist Themes, Gen, High School, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Satire, Schoolgirls, Slice of Life, daily life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Не правда ли, Макото Кино очень классная? Почему бы не вовлечь её в наше феминистское движение?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты такая же, как мы

\- Доколе будем терпеть мужской произвол?! - вещал юный, но уже оформившийся в низкий и противный девичий голосок. - Девушки, объединяйтесь! Будем бороться за свои права! Не стерпим кухонного рабства! Мы...

Вещала обладательница голоса - рыжая пацанка лет примерно пятнадцати в кожаном наряде наподобие байкерского - около школы Дзюбан. Позади неё крутилось ещё с два десятка девочек, разных на подбор. Некоторые даже были в формах других школ. Пара девочек держала транспаранты с надписями вроде "Даёшь эмансипацию" и "Долой патриархат" - в них всё равно никто не вчитывался.

Вокруг столпились люди. Отдельно стоило выделить директора Дзюбана, скрежущего зубами и схватившегося за свою маленькую лысую голову. Все его попытки прекратить беспредел окончились лишь тем, что его нарекли "женоненавистником", "узурпатором", и "мизогинистическим уродом" (последнее обзывательство поступило от отличницы из другой школы).

Толпа привлекла внимание Макото Кино, когда она возвращалась домой, неся в руках небольшой пакет, заполненный продуктами. На ней всё ещё была школьная форма - в магазин она направилась сразу после занятий. А теперь вот возвращается - и такая толпа у школы.

Держа во рту сладкую соломинку, Макото лениво окинула взглядом собравшихся. С её точки зрения - ничего интересного. Что-то держат, что-то кричат. Это не её дело. Она уж было развернулась и направилась дальше домой, но тут...

\- Кино?! Макото Кино?!

Рыжая пацанка, видимо, обладала очень острым взглядом, раз сумела увидеть Кино сквозь толпу. Оклик заставил Макото замешкаться, чем пацанка и воспользовалась, тут же подбежав к ней.

\- Привет! - грубый тон и низкий голос. - Меня зовут Мисаки Кацуо! Учусь здесь, в Дзюбане, в последнем классе средней школы! А тебя зовут Макото Кино, это много кто знает. Приятно познакомиться!

Мисаки протянула руку вперёд - для рукопожатия, разумеется. Ладонью вниз. Явно сильная и решительная натура. Макото лишь скептически взглянула на протянутую руку - пакет был без ручек, бумажный, и Кино его держала, обхватив. Соответственно, обе руки заняты. Разумеется, ей ничего не стоило обхватить пакет одной рукой, но Макото опасалась, что содержимое рассыпется, а уронить еду на пыльную дорогу - это неприятно.

Мисаки истолковала это по-своему и сменила угол наклона руки так, чтобы ладонь "смотрела" в сторону.

Это не сработало, и после неловкой паузы руку ей пришлось всё-таки опустить.

\- Вот ты какая, да... - усмехнувшись, произнесла Мисаки, - верно, верно, все так о тебе и говорят! Мне и не стоило ожидать, что ты пойдёшь на контакт с кем-то, кто всё ещё в средней школе, но ты меня недооцениваешь, Кино-сэмпай! Ты, разумеется, обо мне не знаешь, но мы, - на этой фразе она указала рукой в сторону кучкующихся девушек с транспарантами, - мы-то прекрасно о тебе знаем!

Снова пауза, но на этот раз явно театрально-постановочная. Долго она не продлилась и Мисаки пылко продолжила:

\- Мы - сообщество борцов за права женщин! По всему миру до сих пор продолжается принижение женщины и угон её в рамки "жена-кухарка-служанка-свиноматка" просто потому, что она женщина! И в Японии, с её патриархальным устоем, такой беспредел и по сей день творится с необычайной силой! Мы не намерены это терпеть и далее!

Макото показалось, что как только Мисаки начала пылко ораторствовать, толпа неспешно снова потянулась к ней. Но сама госпожа оратор на это не обратила внимания и лишь с таким же усердием продолжала речь.

\- Нашему сообществу крайне необходимы именно такие девушки, как ты, Кино-сэмпай! Гордые, независимые, не стремящиеся загнать сами себя в рамки "цветочных миленьких девушек в розовых платьицах", "отвязных сексуальных стерв", или "заботливой матери семейства", - при перечислении рамок в голосе Мисаки слышалось явное презрение, - Такие, как ты, не угождают мужским желаниям и фетишам, и у них даже мыслей о подобном нет! Это хорошо. Это правильно! И кому, как не тебе, сэмпай, знать об этом? Ты знаменита, ты знаменита именно за свою независимость и способность загнать любого самца под подошву ботинка так, чтобы он никогда не поднялся из грязи! Так присоединяйся же к нам, Кино-сэмпай, и вместе положим конец мужскому произволу и кухонному рабству!

Выпалив всё это, Мисаки, казалось, светилась изнутри от чувства удовлетворения и некоторой усталости, которая это чувство умножала - всё-таки ораторское искусство требует сил и вложения собственной души, но каков результат! Великолепная с точки зрения Мисаки речь. Кино просто обязана если не тут же присоединиться, то хотя бы задуматься о перспективах борьбы. Не всё же в одиночку избивать мужиков по углам, верно?

Макото же, не торопясь, медленно и аккуратно, чтобы ничего не уронить, перехватила пакет одной рукой, освобождая вторую. Увидев это действие, Мисаки едва радостно не сжала кулаки - победа, есть контакт! Сейчас что-то точно будет! Вот Кино проверяет, крепко ли лежит в руке пакет, затем всё также плавно и неторопливо достаёт изо рта соломинку - явно будет говорить!

\- Дура ты, Мисаки.

Ответ был краток. Макото вернула соломинку на место, развернулась, и пошла дальше по своему пути. Опешившая от такой фразы Мисаки догонять Макото не стала. Разумеется, когда она взяла себя в руки, вдогонку к уходящей девушке посыпались крики (возможно, даже проклятия) - но Макото их уже не слушала. Не до того было. Завтра решили заниматься у неё дома - надо было много наготовить, и придумать, как убедить Ами, что полный желудок урокам не мешает, а шоколад так и вовсе даёт энергию и помогает думать. Шоколад...что же сделать шоколадного? Пирожные? Печенье?

Не к месту вспомнилось милое розовое платье с цветочками, надев которое однажды, Макото убедилась, что в подобном "милом" фасоне она выглядит как минимум глупо - фигура под такое не подходит.

А как хотелось бы...


End file.
